Pajama Games
by Sundragoness
Summary: *Revised and completed!* The crew gets together for a pajama party. They get bored, so they play some not so nice games. Warning: Erotic chat room conversations, beer, and hot tubs!


Pajama Games  
  
By Sundragoness  
  
*A.N.* Hey peeps! This is a story about a sleepover at Raye's house. The girls are all there, including Darien (Mamoru), Helios (Elios), and Andy (Arcade guy). It's about ten o' clock at night, and they've all eaten WAY too much candy. Oh yeah, and I've revised it majorly so it wouldn't be so sexual. It was getting pretty outta hand there. Enjoy!  
  
*********Important: The inners and Andy are 19, Rini and Hotaru are 15 (Don't ask how I got those ages), Haruka & Michiru are 20, Darien is 23, Helios looks about 17ish, and Trista looks about 25ish.  
  
"Soooo, Raye, wanna play a little gamipoo?"  
  
"Not really, Bunny." Raye rubbed her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Come ooooon! How about 'Spin the Bottle'???? Maybe 'Truth or Dare'??? Oooooh! What about 'I Never'????" Mina sqealed to a sweatdropping-annoyed Raye.  
  
"Wait. I Never? What's that?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well," said Mina very knowledgeably, "It's where we go around saying stuff we've never done, and if you have, you put a finger down. Oh, and you have all ten fingers, or chances, as you could put it. When you run out of fingers, you're out of the game."  
  
"So lemme get this straight, if Bunny says she's never had more than one boyfriend, and I have, I have to put a finger down?" Michiru inquired (Bunny's forehead aquires the vain-popping mark).  
  
"Yep! So let's start! Who wants to go first?"  
  
"I willllllllll!!!!!!!!!" Squealed a psychotic rabbit boucing off the walls.  
  
*Everyone sweat-drops*  
  
"Okay, I've never....um...gotten to school on time!"  
  
*Everyone groans and puts a finger down.*  
  
"There should be a rule against Bunny using her laziness to her advantage!" Haruka spat.  
  
"WHAT!" Bunny shrieked.  
  
"Whatever! Let's move on. Ami?" (Mina's conducting the game.)  
  
"Alright. I've never eaten more than one whole chocolate cheese cake in one sitting." Ami grins a malevolent smile.  
  
*Raye puts down a finger behind her back. LOL. Mina tries to hide her hand under the table, and Setsuna (Trista) hides her hand under her pillow.*  
  
"I'm next!" Andy cheers. "Okay, I've never dated a guy!"  
  
*Groans are heard from the girls. Andy surveys the damage and sees that Darien is itching his head with his hand he was counting on behind his back...(hehehe)*  
  
"I...think this game is lame. Let's play spin the bottle!" said a flustered Darien.  
  
"Yeah! Go hunny!!" Bunny cheered.  
  
*Everyone rolls their eyes...* Raye grabs an empty coca-cola bottle. "Ew!" Raye discovers the gum Bunny dropped in it...She grabs a full bottle of Coca-Cola. *Better not risk anymore disgusting pieces of food in a bottle...* she thinks.  
  
"Okay! I spin first!" Rini smiled, looking at Helios. ^-^ Rini spins the bottle and it lands on...Andy! Rini blushes, and Andy does a mega-sweatdrop* "Come here lover boy!" Rini runs at Andy and tramples him, kissing him on the lips.  
  
*Andy is very disoriented...*  
  
"Alright, now that we've seen Rini get some, it's Andy turn." Hotaru declares, grinning at Rini. Andy spins the bottle, and it lands on...(Ami, Lita, and Mina hold their breath...) oops, he spinned it too hard and it smacks the wall...CLANG...WHOOSH!!!!! The bottle breaks open and pressurized sticky soda explodes from the bottle and hits Trista right in the face.  
  
"@%#%**^**$^^@&^#&*$(%(*%*&$*&*$*&&*ANDY!!!!"A soaked Trista in teddybear pajamas pulls out her staff and screams, "DEADLY SCREAM!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Andy is currently unavailable. Please leave a message...BEEP!* Bunny mimics.  
  
~*~  
  
Intermission:  
  
Trista: Why did it have to explode on ME?  
  
Sundragoness: Because I say so.  
  
Trista: &^$^$#@^%@*)*&^*&^!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Part 2  
  
A.N.: LOL! Thanks so much everyone for the great reviews! *I feel so loved* Oh, and to answer a question by mairz87 (hi!), yes, Andy knows they are sailor senshi/scouts. ^_^ Oh yeah, and I apologize if I keep switching between dub names, japanese names, and american manga names. (I like certain ones.) Oh yeah, and what the heck kind of name is "Amara"!?  
  
Current Time: 2:00 AM  
  
Andy has now relocated to the bathroom for a bubble bath. Ami has been dared to eat two chocolate chip cheese cakes by Hotaru, Raye is trying to set Minako's hair on fire, and Rini is passed out in a corner with two beer bottles tied in her odangos. Mamoru, Helios, Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, Makoto, and a still wet and sticky (pissed off) Setsuna are playing truth or dare.  
  
Helios:"Truth or dare, Lita?"  
  
"Uhhhh, (Lita is contemplating...well, Helios is pretty nice...I will say dare so I don't look like a chicken, and he'll give me something easy!)...dare." An evil smile creeps onto Helios's face...  
  
"Alright...(looks at Darien, they converse and he faces Lita again)..I dare you to get into a swimsuit, cover yourself in soap, and run into the bathroom and seductively say, 'need some soap?' to Andy!"  
  
*Lita's face turns BRIGHT red, but she runs to get some soap. Meanwhile, Mina is screaming her head off at a hysterical Raye. Mina's head is smoking (literally.)*  
  
*A few minutes later*  
  
Lita walks down the hallway. The soap is oozing between her legs. *UGH!* She reached the bathroom door, and slowly proceeded to open it....  
  
Ami's mouth was overflowing with chocolate cheese cake. Hotaru had shoved a whole cake in her mouth at once! "Hutaruh! oou Shuoutwndlta puf so mush in ma moufh!" Hotaru giggled and shoved another piece into Ami's mouth. ^-^  
  
Lita walks into the steamy bathroom. She can vaugely make out the form of a man...a very sexy man...nude...^_^ showering behind the glass doors. He's..singing?  
  
"Oooooh, the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, all the live long day! Oh, I love that song!"  
  
*Lita sweatdrops*  
  
She moves in closer, her heart beating faster. She runs up to Andy and seductively says, "Need some soap baby?"  
  
"Mina! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to burn you! Ahh! I feel so bad!" Raye shrieked.  
  
"RAYE! I SHOULD OPEN A CAN OF WHOOP-ASS ON YOU!" Mina's face turned red, but she soon lost energy and slumped into a chair, bawling and babbling like a schitzophrenic cat grooming herself...  
  
"It's Lita's turn, but she's not back from her dare yet. I wonder if she and Andy are getting it-"  
  
"Oh shut up Hakura! You're so perverted!" Michiru scolded.  
  
"But isn't that what you love about me?"  
  
Michiru blushes a deep crimson and Setsuna whines, "Hey! Crimson is my color!" Mamoru is looking at her pajamas. Since they were soaked with cola, they've become slightly transparent. He felt himself go red (and something else too ^-^. Usagi noticed and jammed a foot up his butt. (hehehe! I love it when Serena gets mad at Darien!)  
  
Andy whips around red-faced and flings the shower door open. 'Holy mother of god! Makoto...and she's...wearing her swimsuit!' he thinks. 'She's such a goddess...her long legs, flowing hair, lushious lips...' Makoto sees Andy from the front, and is amazed. (Who wouldn't be!?) The guy was a total hunk. They advanced toward eachother and...Andy slips and slides into Makoto, knocking her down. LOL! They skid to the other side of the room and fall into the hot tub. ^_~  
  
*************  
  
End of Chapter 1! Till next time! Please review!  
  
Makoto: Grins *dreamy look in eyes*, "This story is great..."  
  
Minako: Speak for yourself! My beautiful hair!!! wAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RaYe!  
  
Raye: AH!  
  
Darien & Sundragoness: *sweatdrop*  
  
Intermission  
  
Part 3  
  
4:00 AM  
  
By this time, our scouts have pretty much had an overload of sweets, caffiene, and other dishonorable things. Ami is in a bathroom with the diarrhea from those cheesecakes, Rini woke up and is currently barfing her guts out behind the shrine, Hotaru is raiding the fridge for more cheesecake to give to Ami with an evil maniac grin on her face, Trista is chasing around Darien for being such a pervert, with Usagi close behind yelling 'Don't rip his pants Trista! I bought those for him last week!', Raye is hiding from Mina, Mina is searching for Raye, and Haruka and Michiru are on the internet in a chat room talking dirty with this woman from wyoming. 0.0 Oh yeah, and Andy & Lita are currently in the hot tub...  
  
'Grhurgggggleeeeeeee.' is all you could hear in the bathroom. Andy and Lita had slipped into the hot tub, and Andy is in the nude, while Lita is wearing her swimsuit. They emerge after a small struggle, and Andy's 'manly' part happens to brush against Lita's leg. "EEP!" Lita lets out, upon reaching the surface. Her face is crimson colored. ^-^ Andy finally gets to the top of the water, and hits his head on the railing. "OUCH!" Lita reaches for the switch to turn on the bubbles so things wouldn't be seen as well...  
  
"So, uh, ha, Lita. Can you hand me a breast? DOI! I mean, a towel!"  
  
"Andy, we need to talk."  
  
"Uh, yeah..."  
  
"Well, I need to know. Do you like me or not?"  
  
"Uh, is this a trick question?"  
  
"ANDY! NO IT'S NOT!"  
  
"Yes, I like you."  
  
"Do you like like me? As in um, more than-" Lita's sentence was cut off when Andy moved close and brought his lips to hers. She broke the kiss finally after a minute.  
  
"I guess that means you really like me!" She joked. Ah, love! They sat in the hot tub and kisses until both of them were getting all pruney. \._./ (ewwwwie) They grabbed some clothes and walked into a spare bedroom since they were really tired and it was 5AM. Everyone else was passed out. Once they got comfortable, Andy spoke up.  
  
"Lita."  
  
"Andy?"  
  
"Can I make love to you." He knew this was what he wanted.  
  
"What?" Lita said, ghasping.  
  
"I love you. And I know I've loved you for five years. I need this bond, you need it."  
  
"I know! The desires! I can't go on without this!" Lita screamed in passion. Andy slid his hand on Lita's thigh and she ghasped in pleasure. That was a night to remember!  
  
In the Chat Room(Haruka & Michiru)  
  
Wind_n_Sea: So r you naked?  
  
Sexy_baby: Oh yeah...  
  
Wind_n_Sea: R u horny?  
  
Sexy_baby: Yeah, I'm playing with myself  
  
Wind_n_Sea: Holy *beep*! How big r ur boobs?  
  
Sexy_baby: Size C  
  
*Haruka looks at Michiru, 'why aren't yours that big?' Michiru: 'HARUKA!'*  
  
Wind_n_Sea: Well we are size B's  
  
Sexy_baby: Wow? There are two of you! More pleasure for me!  
  
Wind_n_Sea: Hook up your webcam! We'll turn on ours!  
  
Sexy_baby: You got it   
  
*Michiru hooks up Raye's cam, and a picture comes on the screen of a blond-haired brown-eyed woman. She looks around 20*  
  
Sexy_baby: You like?  
  
Wind_n_Sea: yeah...you're hot!  
  
Sexy_baby: Well you two are very good looking. Just take off those clothes.  
  
*H & M discharge their clothes*  
  
Sexy_baby: Wow. Goddesses!  
  
  
10AM  
  
Everyone woke up from their five hours of sleep. Of course, it had been much less for Andy and Lita. ~_^  
  
"Everyone get outta my house!" Raye yelled in a seriously grumpy mood.  
  
"Welcome to queen bitchville..." Mina sneered.  
  
"Don't EVEN start Mina, unless you want more hair burned off!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end! I know my story sorta sucked, but please review! 


End file.
